Harry Riddle
by Castlerocks
Summary: Harry Potter is Voldemorts son And Snape is his godfather? Yes Voldemort has a son and now what will happen when Harry never went to live with the Dursleys but instead was with Tom Riddle! Will Harry turn dark or be the same as he always has been? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

*This story is being revised also!*

I do not own Harry Potter. I love reviews. I'm really bad at writing and trying to improve. Also just so you know I'm bad with there and their! Also for some reason when I upload my words get twisted and messed up I have no idea why! criticism is a good thing! So please feel free to write whatever you want! This story hopefully will be a good one and I hope for at least 20 chapters maybe even more.

In this story harry is voldemorts son and Snape is his godfather. I'm making Snape a little out of character. I like a little softer snape. This chapter is going to be very short!

Chapter one: The potters

Lily looked back and saw a shadow move behind her. She ran faster holding Harry in her arms till she reached Harry's room. She locked the door behind her and put a baby Harry in his crib. She braced herself for what was about to come. The door was blown off its hinges. She had her wand out ready to fight off Voldemort. For it was her fault he was here. She had been stupid enough to try and hide Harry from him and she hated herself because of it. "Step out of the way!" Voldemort said pushing her to the side as he looked at his child whom he had never seen and he knew Harry was his.

She had been stupid and had fell in love with the Dark Lord. Back when she had just graduated from Hogwarts after James and her had joined the Order. James had started to ignore her and was sleeping around with some of the Order members. She had turned to the Dark Lord at that point. The Dark Lord was there with open arms and acceptance. She was with him for a while until she found out she was pregnant and had told him it was James' even though she knew it wasn't. Voldemort in a rage threw her out of his manor and out of his life. She had convinced James that Harry was his and he had stopped sleeping around and raised Harry as his own. She had no idea how the Dark Lord had found out about Harry.

She fell to her knees and asked to be killed. She would rather die then watch Voldemort take Harry from her. He granted her wish and with a flick of his wand and she was no more. He felt a twinge in his heart because of it but that all went away when he picked Harry up and walked over her dead corpse. He left the house turned around and set it on fire to make it seem as if the Potters had all died in a fire, Harry included. For no one was going to find out Harry was Voldemorts son. The Dark Prince was his heir. With his son by his side no one would be able to stop him not even the Order of the Phoenix.

*Nine years later*

Harry Riddle had just woken up from a nightmare. He could hear a women scream to be killed and then a green blinding light. It was always the same dream and he could never figure out who this women was. He got out of bed and looked at the clock it was four in the morning he went over to the door and opened it. He looked out and ran down the hall to his Fathers bedroom. He opened the door trying not to make a sound. If his father woke up he would probably be yelled at for waking him up so early. He closed the door behind him and got into bed he turned and the Dark Lord was not there. 'Probably on another Death Eater raid' he thought. Soon Harry had fallen asleep. He was covered underneath all the blankets. You could barely make out that anyone was in the bed. Harry had always been a small child and that's why he always got in trouble because he could hide in the smallest of places. Always up to mischief.

*That is it for this chapter! Tell me what you think! Please review it would mean so much if you would!*


	2. Chapter 2

*I do not own harry potter!* please review and help me improve this story!*

chapter 2: nightmare

It was a long night. It must have been 5 in the morning. voldemort was tired he had just come home from a death eater raid that took an unexpected turn when Albus Dumbledore showed up. His enemy the old fool who is trying to stop his way. The light side. The duel took alot out of him. He felt a little dizzy standing up. He was covered in blood and what looked like ash or dirt he couldn't tell. He felt sticky from the blood so he took off his cloak and threw it. before it even touched the floor it was grabbed by a house elf.

He made his way to the east wing to where his room was. All he wanted to do was shower get into bed and hopefully sleep in till noon. He opened the door and walked to the bathroom took a quick shower put on his favorite pajamas they were silky smooth black with little skulls on them. hey he might be the dark lord but he's child at heart. A child that like to kill and torture people but still a child.

He got into bed and sighed then rolled over and felt an arm he jumped up pulled the covers off and pointed his wand and a 'crucio already forming on his lips when he saw that it was just Harry. His son. Harry woke up and was about to scream when he saw his father. Voldemort got back into bed and pulled his son to him " another nightmare harry?" His son looked at him "yes it's always the same one. Who's the lady daddy from my dream?" Voldemort knew who he was talking about he still had no idea why he could remember that far back he was barely a year old back then "I'll tell you when you're older" with that the small boy who had green eyes like his mother and very pale skin like his father closed his eyes and fell asleep holding on to Voldemort. Voldemort watched his son sleep. He closed his eyes and fell asleep hoping his son didn't have a nightmare.

*please review I'm going to make longer chapter but right now I'm testing things out!*


	3. Chapter 3: Torture

*I do not own harry potter I wish did but I don't! Sorry I haven't updated in a while it's been a crazy summer! Please please review! I love criticism! I love suggestions!* :D

chapter 3: Torture

The young Harry Riddle woke to an empty bed though he slightly remembered talking to his father at some point in the night. He turned his head to the clock it was noon no wonder his father had left. he had slept in! He did a silent whoop! For he rarely ever slept in because of the awful nightmares he has. He went back to his room. He went to the bathroom and got ready for the day. Once he had changed he ran out of his room down the stairs crossed the entrance hall almost bumped into death eaters who where bowing to him. He came to a stop and looked at the big black wooden door he heard screaming coming from inside 'must be the debriefing for last nights mission' Harry thought. He opened the door and sure enough the Dark Lords inner circle where standing around watching Lucius Malfoy being tortured by the Dark Lord. Voldemort spotted his son and stopped what he was doing harry came walking to his father stepping over Malfoys body as the man was whimpering in pain. He kicked him a little for good measure. Malfoy was probably the one responsible for his father coming home late last night he deserved to be punished. "Father! Is Malfoy responsible for your lateness last night? If he is can I torture him? Please..." He gave his father the adorable look he always did when he wanted something "not right now son maybe later. what do you need? so I can continue my torture and move on to the others" He gave the death eaters a glare that sent shivers down their spine. Harry was jumping up and down "can I go to the Quidditch World Cup? Aunt Bella said she would take me with Draco! Can I go please..." Voldemort looked down at his son how could he say no even though he hated Quidditch. but his son loved it so much. Voldemort sighed and bent down to his son. So that they were at eye level. Crimson eyes looking into emerald ones "you may go!" Harry hugged his father and looked at the death eaters trying to find Bella amongst the crowd "you can go only if I can go with you because my death eaters and I are planing something for the World Cup and I don't want you to get hurt!" Voldemort added the last part with worry in his voice. Harry thought for a moment "okay but can your plan wait till after the game?" Voldemort sighed "...yes I suppose but you better behave or else you will be grounded for an entire month!" Harry was jumping again "thankyouthankyou! I'll be good I promise!" Crossing his fingers behind his back. He also had a plan for the World Cup. He may be small and young but he is smart for his age. He again kicked Lucius before leaving "continue with your torture! But leave aunt Bella able to talk. We need to be able to plan! I have to go call Draco see you at dinner dad!" Harry closed the door and he heard screams coming from inside he sighed "ah... music to my ears!". He walked to the library grabbed his favorite book and the phone and sat in one of the many chairs in the large room and dialed Malfoy manner "Malfoy manner who do you wish to speak to?" A voice of a house elf asked "The young master Draco! Don't keep me waiting!" He heard the popping sound from the other end and then again and Draco answered the phone "who is it?" "It's me plan: kill the minister is a go!"

* please review! Next chapter in a couple of days or sooner! You can suggest and I'll think of adding it in!* -castlerocks


	4. Chapter 4

*** I do not own harry potter if I did snape wouldn't have died ***

chapter 4: Evil plans

Harry had spent an hour going over the plans to kill the minister of magic with Draco. By the time they both hung up Harry was certain that no matter what went wrong they couldn't fail well to the best knowledge of a very smart ten almost eleven year old. They had everything planned out! Nothing would go wrong once he killed the minister Harry would be able to prove to his father that he was responsible enough to go to meetings and help his father.

No longer than ten minutes since Harry had hung up with Draco did Aunt Bella walk in looking like she had been run over by a herd or hippogriffs. She a gave a low bow to Harry before she sat on the couch across from Harrys chair "so young Lord are you ready for the Quidditch World Cup on Saturday?" She asked in whisper she could not talk any louder or she would feel the pain from her throat from the screaming she did when she was under the crucio. she had been placed under when Harry had left the meeting because she had asked Harry to the World Cup. Without asking the Dark Lord permission first. Harry nodded his head "Yes! I can't wait. I've already talked to Draco about what him and I will do while we are there" she nodded "don't forget that we must leave early that morning okay? Then as soon as the match is over we must leave so the Dark Lord can get to work" he looked at her and nodded "okay. You can go now!" Harry said with a dismissive tone waiving his hand at her. He reminded her of Voldemort so she shivered from the tone of his voice. She slowly got up bowed and walked out almost running into the Dark Lord when she left.

when Harry had announced he was planing to go to the World Cup. Voldemort could see his son was planing something. He didn't comment on it instead he blamed Bellatrix. every time she had done something with his son they would fail and everything he was trying to do also failed. What he was planing couldn't fail! He needed to kill the minster so he could control the ministry! So whatever Harry was planing better stop. He didn't need Harry get in the way of his plans. So he turned to Bellatrix wondering why she had a death wish. He tortured her as soon as his son was out the door but had remembered to keep her semi unhurt when he was done with her.

She almost bumped into him. He snarled at her to move out of the way and she did. slightly shivering. He opened the door and saw the wheels in his sons head moving. "Son what ever your planing on doing... Don't!" His son looked up "ME planing something! Yeah right!... Gotta go! Things to plan for the match! See you at dinner" and with that Harry ran out of the room. Voldemort just stood in the middle of the room shaking his head that kid was going to be the death of him!

***Im think about doing another diffrent story on Harry Potter (maybe snarry or harrymort!)! Or a fangirl meets Harry Potter world story! Tell me what you think! should I?"***


	5. Chapter 5: The Godfather

***I do not own harry potter! If I did Snape and LiLy would be together and Voldemort would be ruling the world! Mwhaahahahah! (What?! I'm not crazy...) SNAPE is very soft in this! but he will be the SNAPE we all hate and love in the next couple of chapters! / how do u spell infinsize (to show a point)? I have no idea it's probably realllllyyy verrryyy miss spelled! Sorry! And yes I will be calling Snape an A hole! (Warning!) it's a short chapter!***

Chapter 5: The Godfather

Harrys plan was perfect or so he thought. He hadn't realized that his father, Voldemort was thinking the same thing. Harry thought his father was going with him to the World Cup. when he found out yesterday that his Godfather Severus Snape was going with him instead. Sevvy is what Harry liked to call him. Sevvy was like a second father to Harry. Even though he had no patience with children. He was actually very gentle with Harry and treated him like a prince. whatever he wanted Snape would get him. He hadn't realize the reason he was so nice was because Snape secretly or not so secretly was in love with Lily Evans or potter whichever you like to refer to call her. Harry was the last remaining trace of lily Evans and Snape would do anything for him... Or maybe not.

Yesterday:

The house was very quiet which was a rare occurrence. A man dressed in all black and looking quite evil was standing in the entrance hall. Severus Snape was a very tall man with high cheek bones, hair as shiny as glossy paint, one might mistake it as greasy and skin as pale as death. A small boy named Harry Riddle came running In "sev!" He jumped into the black cloaked mans arms "Harry! wow you're getting big! How are you? Not causing too much trouble right?" Eyeing his godson warily Harry shook his head indicating a 'no'. Snape never believed Harry. He knew the mischief his godson could get Into. "If you say so... Do you know where your father is?" Harry grabbed Snapes hand and led him into his fathers study which was across the entrance hall. Harry pushed the door open and dragged Snape in. "Father! Sevy is here! He wishes to speak with you!" The room was huge! practically a library with a huge black desk in the middle of the room. Every wall had 20ft high shelves and books moving around the room. A window was to one side and you could see the vast grounds outside. Everything in the room was either green or black very slytherinish. Voldemort was sitting behind the huge desk in a very large leather chair, reading reports. "Ah thank you Harry! for informing me of Severus arrival. You can leave now. We need to talk in private." Harry looked back at Snape then his father "alright father. See ya later sev!" And with that harry ran out of the room closing the door behind him. He pretended to walk away and then turned around and tried to listen at the door.

Inside:

"Severus my dearest friend! How are you?" Voldemort walked over to a small desk by the window which had glasses and a bottle of fire whiskey. "I'm fine. Why did you call me here?" He shook his head 'no' to the firewhiskey Voldemort was pouring him "it's too early in the morning for drinking Voldemort!" Voldemort just shook his head "Not when your the Dark Lord!" Voldemort went back to his chair and sat down. Snape sat in one of the empty chairs in front of the desk. The Dark Lord took a sip of fire whiskey savored the burning sensation going down his throat. He coughed, cleared his throat and looked Severus in the eye "Severus I've called you here so I may discuss something with you. I need to know I can trust you with something very important" for a minute Snape looked shocked but it was quickly covered by his guise at being a heartless asshole "my loyalty is with you my Lord! It always has been. I'm with Dumbledore on your orders. We have always been very good friends Voldemort. I will ALWAYS be by your side no matter what." Snape looked Voldemort in the eyes to infinsize his point. "Good. I need you to protect my son. He and the Malfoy boy along with Bellatrix are going to the quitchditch World Cup. I can't go but I need you to keep an eye on him. I love him more than my own life and I know you do to." Bang! Smash! Scream! They heard a scuffle outside along with screaming. Fearing the worse they took out their wands and headed for the source...

*** PLEASE REVIEW! This was poorly put together I didn't have time to really look it over! I'm verrryyyy sorry! :( please don't hate me! Please review! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while school just started and it's been crazy! I will be making the chapters longer and with better vocabulary in the future! *** -castlerocks


	6. Authors note

Authors note:

I will be updating soon! Hopefully it will be a longer chapter! I will be posting every Tuesday and Friday! I'm hoping for at least 30 chapters when I'm finished! It would be awesome if you could check out my other Harry potter stories, dark hp? And my what?!. I will also be writing a new story. I've been dying to write a severitus one! And review if you want a shout out! Follow me on Instagram for updates on my writing doctorwho_crazy -castlerocks 3


	7. Chapter 6: Fight!

*** heyyyyyyy! Ppl! How r u? I'm good! Haven't been written anything in awhile! school is crazy! I promise I will be updating more!\\\\\ I do not own Harry Potter if I did Snape and lily would have gotten together!\\\\\ PLEASE review!***

Chapter 6: fight!

Outside Voldemorts office:

Harry had been listening at The door for less than a minute when he heard someone coming from behind him. Harry turned and There Was Lucius Malfoy staring at him "look what we have here! The Dark Lords son... all alone. Now tell me what do you plan on doing with my son at the World Cup on Saturday?!" He was averse to the idea of Harry going to the quidditch World Cup with Draco. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Harry quickly said. "Don't lie to me boy! You and Draco are planning something and I don't want him mixing with the likes of you!" Harry was impervious to the insult, he simply took out his wand that his father had given him for his ninth birthday and pointed it at Malfoy. Lucius was shocked "you dare take out your wand and point it at me! You can't possibly do anything for you are simply a ten year old with no father around to stop me from hurting you." And with that Lucius took out his 18 inch dragon heartstring wand and pointed at Harry. Lucius had always had a problem with Harry because Harry was the dark lord son that made lucius job as second in command worse because if voldemort were to die Harry would become the next Dark lord. If he were to get rid of Harry he would be second in line! lucius wanted that title and he would do anything for it "oh I'm going to enjoy this! Their is no one here to save you now!"

No one knew who had fired first, but once the first curse was thrown. it was a full out war. Harry was very good at dueling despite being so young. He was ambidextrous and that was a good skill to have for wand movement. He had been given dueling lessons at a very young age and was very skilled in dark magic. Lucius was tentative and unpredictable and that was his down fall. Lucius was to confident that he would win he was not paying close attention, a bad thing to do while dueling, especially dueling against Harry Riddle. All Harry had to do was fire a simple blocking spell and lucius' curse rebounded and hit him, making him fly across the room and dent the wall. Malfoy had recovered quickly and threw the nearest thing that was close by which was a vase that happened to be on a small desk next to the wall where he had landed. Harry had turned his head not looking at Lucius after he had seen Him hit the wall. Had he been looking he would have notice a vase coming at him. The vase had missed Harry and hit the door to which the dark lord was in. Harry screamed when shards of glass flew his way Barely missing him.

The Dark Lord had heard Harry scream and ran out of his office to see Harry standing outside his door. Snape was following close behind the Dark Lord. They both had their wand drawn and were looking for the source of the danger. The dark Lord saw Lucius Malfoy laying a couple feet away. He instantly knew what had happened. His son was always fighting with the death Eater, fired a curse at Malfoy and tied him with chains and banished him to the dungeons to torture him later. No one touches his son and gets away with it. He turned his attention back to his son who was trying to run away. "oh no you don't! You come back here Harry Riddle!" Harry turned around "yes father?.." Harry knew he was in deep shit! The dark lord looked furious! "What happened young man? I can't leave you alone for five minutes! Now explain what happened! Right now!"Harry looked down "you know.. The same old thing! I can't hang out with Draco, Malfoy gets mad and then we duel. It's the same thing every week. It's not my fault He has a grudge against me! He doesn't want me going with Draco to the quidditch match! But you'll be there so it'll be okay!" Harry looked up at his father. He was very glad his father was going to the match with him. They didn't see each other that often so any time together was great. Harry knew he had succeeded at getting his father distracted. He changed the subject! This way he would get him out of trouble for the fight with Malfoy. Harry was very slytherinish when it came to getting out of trouble. All he had to do was bat his eye lashes and say he missed his daddy and the Dark Lord was putty in Harry's hand "About that, Harry I can't go with you to the match because I'm the Dark Lord and most people would try and kill me if they saw me. so I've asked Severus here to go with you" 'damn!' Thought Harry. Now it would be even more difficult to kill the minister with sev around! What else could go wrong!...

*** This story probably doesn't make sense but it will! Give it time! Review! No hate! Thank you for reading!*** -castlerocks


	8. Chapter 7: In Voldemorts name I fight!

***heyyyyyyy! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while! School has been going crazy! I'm starting to think that at the end of every chapter I'm going to add Harry Potter trivia and we are going to have a 'who is the bigger fan challenge!' They'll be a point system so if you answer the trivia correctly and write it in the comment box the answer with your house I will give you a points! If you get it wrong you lose a points! The house with the most points at the end of the story will win a shoutout of who is in that house! This is going to be fun! Yay! :D / I do not own Harry Potter if I did Snape, Sirius, and Remus would still be alive/***

Chapter 7: In Voldemorts name i fight!

The day had finally arrived! Today was the day that Harry and Draco would kill the minister of magic! It was the day of the quidditch World Cup!

It had been two hours since they had left the house. Harry, Snape, Draco, and Bellatrix had been walking for over an hour. They left the house super early and this whole time have been looking for the portkey that Bellatrix miss placed "honestly what idiot miss places a golden leaf In a forest!?" Snape said with his usual drawl "well I didn't want to carry it because I could have gotten transported away if I had activated it by accident!" Bellatrix screamed at Snape "why would you activate it by accident you idiot! It's a damn leaf you keep it on you at all times! It's a portkey not a piece of garbage! You don't just throw a leaf in a sea of leaves!" Snape screamed back at her. Draco who had been listening this whole time asked "Snape? Can a person be a port key?" Snape looked at Draco like he was an idiot and with a sneer on his face he said"That's absurd! If a person was a Portkey and they were to touch themselves -looks at Bellatrix- they would be instantly transported to different places!" Harry with the swish of his wand had accioed the leaf. Why hadn't they done that in the first place?! "I have it you idiots! Let's get going!" Snape and Bellatrix both muttered under their breath, it sounded like 'he/she's the idiot!' They grabbed the portkey, activated it and everything was spinning. The next thing they knew they were in a field.

The walk to the match was a short one and was filled with excitement. Draco and Harry couldn't wait for the match to start so they could get on with the plan. Bellatrix and Snape on the other hand looked like they were going to hex one another. When they landed in the field Bellatrix had tripped and fell on Snape accidentally hitting him in his 'jewels' . Let's just say he had been walking funny for over ten minutes. She thought it was funny. He was furious.

They finally reached the match. They were in the box next to the ministers. But before Harry and Draco could ask to go somewhere Snape had taken out a muggle contraption. A 'kids collar' was what he called it. More like a ball and chain. They couldn't go anywhere without Snape. How would they kill the minister like this?! Every time Harry asked to get wizard candy Snape went with them. To go to the gift shop, he was there holding the leash! To the bathroom, Snape was next to them... and that was just creepy! He had had enough! The match was almost over and Harry had yet to get the opportunity to kill the minister! His plan was a horrible one! He was 2 seconds away from throwing a tantrum!... When the minister started leaving his box because the match was over. He got an idea!... The only thing he needed to do was get away from Snape.

The match was over and Snape gathered Draco and Harry and started to drag them away. Harry needed to stay behind and catch up with the minister "But sevvvv the match has just ended can't we get something to eat before we leave?" He said trying to distract sev long enough to get away unnoticed. Severus looked at Harry with the don't start with me look " you know your father is waiting for you at home. If I don't bring you back I'm going to get in some serious trouble!" Harry did the puppy dog face "pleassssee!?" Snape was at then end of his line "no young man, I said no! Now let's go!" snape started to pull the kid collar when a voice sounded from behind Him "well if it isn't Severus snape! I see you're still babysitting death eater children! What, The dark Lord didn't want to give you any other job?p... Pathetic!" Snape turned around "well if isn't Sirius black! The mutt! Had fun in azkaban did you? Missing the deamentors?" That comment just made Sirius on edge "I was cleared of my charges 5 years ago!... Unlike you! I'm free from a master at least I'm not the Dark Lords lap dog! Are you even a death eater or are you just Voldemorts maid?" Snape dropped the child leash and reached for his wand "how dare you speak the dark lords name! You are not worthy to speak of him!.. Sectumsempra!" "Protego!" A voice shouted from next to Sirius blocking the curse that was aimed and Sirius' head "that is enough! Both of you never change!" Remus Lupin looked furious "we'll if isn't the werewolf coming to the mutts aid how charming! When was the wedding?!" Sirius raised his wand "I will kill you!" Snape looked at Sirius with a sneer "you can try! But next time we meet don't bring your wolf of a wife" Sirius tried to come up with a comeback but he couldn't so he opted with pointing out the obvious"yea well... At least I Don't lose death eater children! Where are they anyway?" Snape looked around him. Harry and Draco were gone. Then screaming came from behind them. And Snape took off in a run.

During the whole fight between Snape and the blood traitor Black. Harry and Draco ran like their life depended on it! Snape had let go of them in favor of his wand and they took advantage of it! "There's the minister!..." Draco yelled. They were by the ministers tent that was next to a bunch of crates and Other was ten feet away and wide open. Harry with all his might thinking of everything he wanted to prove to his father, how he hated being left out of everything, wanting to prove to everyone he was the Dark Lords son! He screamed "Avada kedavra!" The green light was blinding and for a second everyone around Harry stopped he and Draco dove behind a crate and hid... then all at once the screaming began. "HELP! Someones killed the minister!" "We are all gonna die!" "Death eaters!" Harry looked up and sure enough his fathers death eaters were there "Everyone run!" People started running... Then they heard him "Harry! Draco! Where in the hell are you?!" Harry and Draco got up and Snape spotted them! He ran forward and smacked them both over the head "DONT! You ever do that again! Let's get out of here! Your father is arriving!" A hoard of people passed by them... And then Harry was alone... Separated from Snape and Draco in the confusion and death eaters who would love to kill harry in a heart beat were coming.. Advancing on him. He did the only thing he could do... He ran!

*** What do you think? Review! Soooo what's up followers?! I'm sad right now! How about you? Is this story getting better?...

QOTD: why can't we live in the Harry Potter world?!

HP Trivia: who said this line: " in dreams, we enter a world that's entirely our own" (super EASY!)

Ten points to whoever gets it! -castlerocks ***


	9. Chapter 8: Punishment

Books » Harry Potter » **Harry Riddle**

Author: Castlerocks

1\. Chapter 1 2. Chapter 2 3. Chapter 3: Torture 4. Chapter 4 5. Chapter 5: The Godfather 6. Authors note 7. Chapter 6: Fight! 8. Chapter 7: In Voldemorts name I fight! 9. Chapter 8: Punishment

Rated: K+ - English - Drama/Family - Reviews: 25 - Published: 06-06-14 - Updated: 03-01-15

id:10421486

*** I do not own Harry Potter! If I did it would be awesome and Snape,Remus,and Fred wouldn't have died. Sorry I haven't been posting! I have major writings block but I will be updating more! I promise!***

Chapter 8: Punishment

"Ow you're hurting me! Let go!" Harry said while trying to kick his assailant. "I will not! Stop that this instant! We are going to your father and you're gonna tell him what you did!" Snape said while pulling on Harry's ear more. He was pulling Harry along with him through the many corridors of Riddle manor. Bellatrix had taken Draco back to Malfoy manor. Leaving Harry alone with Snape to be punished.

They stopped at a set of very big double doors. Snape knocked three times before the door burst open to a very angry Dark Lord"WHa- oh Severus and Harry come in." Voldemort said while moving out of the way and letting Them in. "How was the match? Did you have fun Harry?" Voldemort asked his son as he sat back down into his large chair behind his desk "we had a good time up until your son got away from me." Severus said. Harry started to move out of the room "oh no you don't. Harry come back here and explain yourself." Voldemort looked very angry. "What did you do?" He asked his son. Harry looked down at his shoes. "I um well we... Ikilledtheministerandranawayfromsev..." Harry mumbled. "Slower Harry." Snape said. Harry looked up strait into his fathers face and said "I killed the minister of magic after I ran away from sev." He didn't look away from his father. "And where was Severus in all of this?" His father said in a dangerously low tone. Harry looked at sev "he was... preoccupied with another problem. He didn't realize we took off but when he did he came to find us. We were out of his sight for 5 mins tops." Harry didn't want Sev to get in trouble. He loved Severus almost as much as he loved his father. Snape then coughed and signaled for Harry to continue "and uh then your.. Uh Death Eaters showed up and uh they tried to kill me... But sev showed up and saved me. So everything's good right?" Harry asked. "You killed the minister?" Voldemort asked in disbelief. Harry nodded and then it hit Voldemort that Harry had been attacked by HIS death eaters. "Who? Who do I need to punish?" Voldemort asked while rubbing his face with his hands, he felt a migraine coming on. "It was Greyback and a couple of lowly Death Eaters. It was lucky I got there when I did because they were shooting killing curses at him. I killed one but Greyback is still loose." Snape said. Voldemort got up and walked over to Harry. "You realize what you did was wrong correct? You could have been killed." Voldemort said while pulling his son into his arms "I'm sorry Dad. It won't happen again I promise." Harry said into his fathers robes. "It better not. I never want to here that you walked away from Severus ever again. Next time you won't be so lucky." Voldemort said while swatting his son on the butt. "Ow!" Harry said while rubbing his bum. He hadn't been spanked in years. "Be lucky it's only one. But because you killed the minister you won't be severally punished." Voldemort said while running his fingers through his sons hair. "Thanks Dad." Harry said while moving away from his father to sit on sevs lap.

Harry hugged Severus with all his might. "I'm so sorry sev I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to prove to everyone that I was worthy enough to be a Riddle. You saved me from those Death Eaters, Thank you. I owe you one" Harry said with sincerity "it's alright and don't let anyone tell you your not worthy enough to be a Riddle. You're more a Riddle then you father is." Snape said while grinning. The scowl on the Dark Lords face made him laugh and hold Harry tighter. "but never scare me like that again. I think I have grey hair now. So all you owe me is some hair dye." Snape joked. Harry laughed and got off of Severus . "Harry go to your room and stay there till dinner. I need to discuss some things with Severus and take care of a certain problem." Voldemort said while looking at Harry with a smile. The only times you could ever see a smile on the Dark Lords face was when he was with his son or talking about his son. Harry walked out of the room with his head down. "You're not in trouble. I just don't want you to get hurt. So stay in your room till I call you down." Voldemort said. "Yes Father." Harry obeyed for the first time in his life, he went straight to his room.

"Severus that boy is going to be the death of me, I swear" Voldemort said while pouring himself and Severus a drink. "Thank you for helping Harry. How can i ever repay you for saving him?" Voldemort said while handing Snape a glass filled with firewhiskey. "Tom you should be punishing me not thanking me. It was because of me that Harry was in harms way in the first place." Severus hung his head low. "Severus you had no way of knowing that Harry would run away from you. You protected him to the best of your ability. Harry is going to be Harry no matter what you do but luckily you were there to help." Voldemort said trying to calm Snape down. " I know but I should have watched him better. It was that mutt and wolfs fault. They were at the match. We got in a fight. I wasn't paying attention and Harry took off. If I hadn't gotten there in time I.. I don't even want to imagine what would have happened. When are you going to punish Greyback? I would like to be there when you do." Snape said while taking a long gulp of whiskey. "Tonight. He needs to be an example to the other Death Eaters. No one harms my son! My wand is itching to kill him but I want him to suffer first. You can help if you would like." Voldemort said. "I would like that very much." Snape said while giving a evil grin that would have had first years pissing themselves. Snape too couldn't wait to get his hands on Greyback.

*** sooo what do you think? Review! (Be nice!) I didn't like this chapter but I kind of had writers block! Sorry!

QOTD

Who said: "why is it whenever something bad happens it's always you three?!"

Ten points to whoever gets it!

*** -Castlerocks


End file.
